epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jackson
Michael Jackson battled Elvis Presley in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. Young Michael Jackson was portrayed by Bentley Green, and adult Michael Jackson was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Michael Joseph Jackson was born on August 29th, 1958, in Gary, Indiana. He was an American singer, dancer, song writer, and pop star. He is often called the "King of Pop" because of his astounding music sales and hits such as "Thriller", "Billie Jean", "Beat It", and "Bad". Many of his albums have become best-sellers, with his 1982 album, Thriller, being the best-selling album of all time. Jackson is also credited as the popularizer of highly famous dance moves like the "robot" and "moonwalk". Michael also appeared in the 1978 musical film, The Wiz, as the Scarecrow. As a child, he performed as the youngest member and lead singer of the Jackson family's popular music group, the Jackson Five. The Jacksons' success led Michael to become one of the most internationally famous pop sensations of all time. However, his reputation was damaged when he was put on trial, accused of giving wine to and molesting a 13-year-old boy, and although Jackson was found not guilty, it is still debated to this day. After several years of prescription drug addiction and intoxication, Jackson died of cardiac arrest on June 25th, 2009 after being given a lethal overdose of anesthetic by his doctor, Conrad Murray. ERBoH Bio WHOOOOO! I'm Michael Jackson, the 8th of 10 children. Ha, UH! Come on, girl! (I just danced to the left then spun around!) When I was ten years old I sang my heart out for the Jackson Five while Dad beat the crap out of me, but I was a star! Mamma Say Mamma Saw Mamaco Saw! Can you believe it, girl? You gotta be as talented as me to get away with being this weird. HUH! Don't stop 'till ya get enough, huh! (I spun again and tipped my hat and stretched out my sparkly gloved hand.) I had a pet chimp named Bubbles and a creepy obsession with Shirley Temple, but my moonwalk dance was out of this world. Yeow! (I moonwalked back and forth!) I also got my hair lit on fire during a Pepsi commercial, but I co-wrote "We Are The World" which made millions for charity. So Beat It! OHH!! (I hopped up in the air.) I got accused of sexual abuse a whole bunch, but I'm in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, once for the Jackson Five and once as a solo artist. My 1982 album Thriller is still the best selling album of all time even though I bleached my skin and wore a surgeon's mask around. UGH! (I just grabbed my crotch!) I was married to Lisa Marie Presley and a dermatologist, Debbie Rowe, I have three children: Prince Michael Jackson I, Paris Michael Katherine Jackson and Prince Michael Jackson II AKA Blanket, whom I hung out of a hotel window. Ugh, I'm a smooth criminal. I may have died at 50 from an overdose of anesthesia, but I'm the world's best selling male pop artist! Suck on that, Bieber! WHOOOOO!!!! (I just stood in the wind, danced around, then jumped on a car, smashed its windows out and grabbed my crotch again!) WHOOOOO!!! Lyrics 'Verse 1 (Young Michael Jackson):' Oooh! Elvis Presley as I live and breathe! You stole rock and roll, gave us rockabilly cheese! You dance like an epileptic, nothing but left feet! I've seen it! Every record you set, man, I Beat It! Here's a tip: don't swallow a bucket of drugs, So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love! I'm Bad! I'm a Smooth Criminal! Better face up! Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up! Watch me moonwalk and I step on your Blue Suede! Even in death, I go platinum on Blu-ray! Spitting out hits since I was six years old! I'm the King of Pop! You're the King of Jelly Rolls! 'Verse 2 (Adult Michael Jackson):' Ohhh, it's about time for a Thriller! Didn't lose any chocolate; I just added vanilla! I'm going Off The Wall! I won't stop 'til I get enough! Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove! How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees When you met your own wife when she was only fourteen? Then you made one daughter; she (ah!) came to me. I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee! You shoulda stayed in the army, dude! Shamone, even Tito looks better than you! I'm singing "Aaaahhhhhh!" You're singing "Don't Be Cruel". There's only one crown, baby. Let the one King rule! Scrapped Lyrics 'Young Michael Jackson:' I've seen it! Every single record, I Beat It! Trivia *Jackson is the second rapper to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. **He is tied with Adolf Hitler for being mentioned the most, at three times each. **He is also the sixth person to be mentioned indirectly in a battle after they appear. **He is mentioned in a scrapped lyric from Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine, in the line "You’re half MJ, half Subway Guy Jared". *Overall, young Michael Jackson is the youngest non-fictional rapper to appear in a battle. *He is the first rapper to change age in battle and the second to change forms, after Gandalf. *He is the first rapper to be portrayed by two different actors in the same battle. *He makes a brief appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 in the thumbnail for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. *Nice Peter mentioned in an interview with Tom Green that Michael Jackson was his most uncomfortable character to portray.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06X2SDe9F7g References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Nice Peter Category:Bentley Green